


training day

by blithelybonny



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, Derogatory Language, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sadism, kink meme fic, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: Dustin Snow likes to make his partners beg for what they want and then he makes fun of them after they do. It works out well for everyone involved.
Relationships: Snowy/Carly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	training day

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Feel free to ask, too, if you want more information before reading. Thank you.  
Unbeta'd and previously posted in parts on the OMGCP Kinkmeme.  
Characters belong to Ngozi. No infringement or harm intended.

Dustin Snow liked to take his time, especially when the guy underneath him would clearly rather he didn’t. Maybe it was cold of him, but nothing got his dick harder than pulling an orgasm from a partner after dragging them to the edge over and over again. He loved it when they begged. He loved it even more when they begged after he’d already denied them.

“C’mon bro,” Carlson whined like a bitch in heat, as Snowy adjusted his latex glove. “I don’t have all fuckin’ day.”

Snowy let the glove snap against his wrist, the satisfying snap of pain making him grin only slightly less than the sound of it made Carlson flinch. “You have as long as I want you to have,” he replied boredly. Carly huffed another impatient sound and muttered something slightly too low for Snowy to hear it, though he could certainly get the gist. “I’m sorry, you think this is a favor for me?”

“Wha—I…I didn’t say—”

“Aren’t you precious,” Snowy interrupted him dismissively. He stood up from the desk chair he’d been sitting in and began peeling the glove from his left hand.

Carly’s arms came up to hug over his naked chest. He looked small and vulnerable, more so when an embarrassed blush came to his cheeks and drifted down his neck as well. “But you, um, you said—c’mon, Snow, you, uh…you promised…”

“Promised what?” Snowy prompted, when Carly trailed off. He tilted his head as he appraised Carly further—taking in the downward curve of his shoulders, the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot, the way his thigh muscles bunched and flexed with nerves, and the rising bulge in his boxer shorts. Snowy couldn’t help but smile at that, though. He loved it when the embarrassment and shame turned them on. The cycle of it really worked for him: Carly was clearly aroused, but embarrassed by his arousal and ashamed of wanting it so badly, which only made him more aroused. 

Fuck, Snowy thought, no matter how practiced he was, it might be hard not to go faster if Carly kept pushing all his buttons.

Carly dropped his arms, laughed a little helplessly, and then raised a hand to tug through his hair. “Fuck, man, c’mon. Don’t make me—don’t make me, uh, s-say it,” he said. But there was still laughter in his request, and that wouldn’t do at all.

Snowy quickly closed the distance between them, shoved Carly back against the wall with a loud thump that drew a surprised gasp from Carly’s mouth, and pinned him there with a firm hand on his chest. It was the shared wall between Snowy’s and Tater’s rooms and not a moment later, answering knocks came from the other side. Snowy grinned as Carly’s eyes widened at the knowledge that someone could hear them. “You will tell me,” Snowy said firmly and loudly enough for Tater to catch some of it, “what you asked me to do for you or you’ll leave here with nothing.”

“Dude, shhh, what the fuck!” Carly hissed through clenched teeth.

“Oh, I see,” Snowy said, sliding the hand on Carly’s chest down to the low-slung waistband of his shorts and smirking as he felt the way Carly’s stomach muscles twitched a little under the attention. “You don’t want anybody to know about what you like, do you?”

“I don’t—uh, that’s, dude c’mon, I—”

“—you’re ashamed,” Snowy teased, lowering his hand further to grab Carly’s dick through his shorts, “of the way this,” he squeezed just a little too hard, pulling a delicious whine from Carly, “makes you feel, hm?”

Carly’s mouth turned down in a frown and his brows knitted together; his gaze flickered everywhere except into Snowy’s eyes. “Bro, c’mon, I—you…this is…” he tried, voice small and soft, as he sagged against the wall a little more, held up only by Snowy’s hand around his cock.

“Look at me,” Snowy ordered, moving his other hand from the wall behind Carly’s head to gripping Carly by the jaw. He squeezed tight enough, dug in a little, that Carly was forced to open his mouth against the pain. He waited until Carly made himself look Snowy in the eye, reveled a little in the deep, deep shame he saw there, and then continued, “tell me how this makes you feel.”

Carly worked his jaw a little—Snowy could feel it move under his fingers and loosened his grip only enough to let Carly speak—and then swallowed hard before he said, haltingly, “It, ah, feels—I like—it feels really—good.” He finished on a whisper, and his gaze dropped down again.

“Ohhhh, I know, baby, I know,” Snowy cooed mockingly, as he squeezed Carly’s dick again, delighting in the way it kept thickening in his grip. “I know I make you feel good. And now my boy knows too.”

Carly whimpered at that, face crumpling up in distress. “No, I—that’s—”

Snowy merely waited for him to go on this time, squeezing Carly’s dick in gentle pulses. His lip curled up a little in disgust as he began to feel the warm stickiness of Carly’s pre-come leaking through the thin cotton of his shorts.

Carly’s breath hitched in his throat as he gathered up what little courage he seemed to have and met Snowy’s gaze again after a long moment. “I don’t—I mean, nobody…nobody knows,” he whispered. “Nobody knows about—about me, and I don’t know…I mean, I don’t—this isn’t normally, um, I mean, I don’t like—ugh, man, I can’t, I don’t—FUCK!” He cut off this time on a curse, from the hard pinch Snowy gave the tip of his dick.

“You’re babbling, and wasting my time,” Snowy reprimanded coolly.

“Don’t make me say it,” Carly said, even as he pushed his hips forward.

Snowy smirked—Carly was perfectly, brilliantly hard in his hand now, the tiny bit of discipline seeming to push him the distance he needed—and then carefully let go of Carly’s dick, one finger at a time, pulling that whine from Carly’s throat again.

“No, please, please.”

“Oh, so you do know that word.” Snowy raised an eyebrow and then, very deliberately, took a step backward, folding his arms across his chest. Carly leaned forward involuntarily and then, with a shaky exhale, pressed himself back against the wall again. “Try again,” Snowy said evenly.

Carly nodded quickly, sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard on it. Then, he took a breath in and exhaled sharply, steeling himself before he said, “Please don’t make me say it.”

“That’s better,” Snowy said. He crowded back into Carly’s space, a reward for saying please, and slid his thigh between Carly’s spread legs. “I had a feeling you weren’t totally worthless. But you will,” he raised his knee and rubbed his upper thigh hard against Carly’s balls, “tell me what I want to hear. Right now.”

“I—I c-can’t,” Carly moaned, his head tipping back and thunking against the wall as he tried to flinch away from Snowy’s knee.

“Yes, you can. You can, and you will. Right now,” Snowy urged. He got a hand on Carly’s chin again, forcing his attention, and then banged on the wall beside Carly’s head with his other hand to get Tater’s. “You will tell me right now what it is that I promised to do to you, or you can walk out of my room with none of it.”

“Please, please, man, you promised!” Carly cried out, then, when Snowy raised his knee again and pushed harder this time. “I—I want—oh god, I can’t—I don’t want him to kn-kn-knooooow!”

At Carly’s howl, Snowy had to suck in a breath to keep himself from losing control. It was just so pretty though—all that shame, all that embarrassment at someone finding out about him, about what he wanted, about what Snowy could do for him. “Listen to me,” Snowy began in a low growl, leaning in close to Carly’s ear so that his voice wouldn’t carry to the other room, “my boy doesn’t know who I have in here with me, and I won’t tell him. He will never know that it was you. But he deserves to hear what I’m gonna do to you. He’s my boy, and I want to take care of him. So are you gonna tell him what I’m gonna do to you? Or are you going to walk out of this room?”

Carly breathed shakily through his nose—in and out, in and out again; his chin quivered beneath Snowy’s hand and Snowy could also feel the little tremors throughout the rest of his body. He could feel Carly at war with himself: the deep desire to get fucked against the overwhelming shame of his first gay sexual experience. He could practically taste the embarrassment, and all of it combined to zing its way through Snowy’s body to thicken his own cock in anticipation.

Then, after a long moment, Carly swallowed hard again and turned his face to the side to meet Snowy’s eyes. “You promised to fuck me,” he said, without a hitch. Snowy was almost proud of him, except:

“Louder, sweet thing,” he said, letting the endearment slip out as encouragement. Carly whimpered. His eyes looked wet now, and Snowy let himself enjoy the future image of Carly on his hands and knees, crying openly, as Snowy fingered him to within an inch of his life. Fuck, he wanted it so badly. “Go on, you can do it,” he added. “You said it once, you can say it again.”

“You—” Carly paused, and then tipped his head forward more, pressing his forehead to Snowy’s, before continuing, loud enough for Tater to hear, “you promised to fuck me.”

Snowy grinned and slid a hand down to give Carly’s dick a firm squeeze again. “That’s right—that’s exactly what I promised,” he said, massaging the head through Carly’s shorts a little.

“There!” Carly cried out then, closing his eyes tightly. “I did it, I said it, can you please, please—oh god, god no, please!”

Snowy had pulled away with a sharp laugh, just after Tater had knocked his acknowledgement on the wall, and he took a seat back in the desk chair. He pulled his bag of goodies back over to grab the little box of latex gloves and get himself a new one. “Get on the bed, Carlson,” he said, not glancing back. “Hands and knees, please.” He could hear Carly breathing heavily, panting really, trying to hold back his emotions, and he smiled to himself, wondering exactly how long it would take to break him.

He waited until he heard the rustling of Carly climbing up onto the bed before he turned around to watch: Carly’s head hung low and ashamed between his shoulders, and his boxers tented obscenely, his cock still hard, rather than having flagged. Snowy really had picked a great one to play with tonight.

“Look at this,” Snowy said, after he slipped on a glove and walked over to the bed. “Look at this ass. I’m going to enjoy myself thoroughly in this big, fat ass, Carlson.” He punctuated the backhanded praise with a sharp slap to Carly’s left flank. Carly whined and flinched away from the sting, but then pushed back into Snowy’s hand when he grabbed a handful and squeezed firmly. “So fucking juicy.”

“Bro, I—oh fuck—“ Carly cut himself off on a hiss, when Snowy smacked his other cheek.

“I’m not your bro, Carlson,” Snowy said sharply. He slid his non-gloved hand up Carly’s back and then pushed down on his shoulders until Carly was pressed into the bed with his ass presented in the air. “Calling me your bro isn’t going to make this any less gay.”

Carly was silent except for a slightly-strangled noise that he clearly couldn’t help.

“Nothing to say to that?” Snowy asked, as he brought his hand back up and tugged at Carly’s boxers, inelegantly shoving them down just enough that Carly’s ass was totally exposed. “Answer me.”

“I’m—” Carly cleared his throat loudly, but his voice was still hoarse with either desire or shame, Snowy wasn’t entirely sure yet, when he spoke again. “I’m sorry. What should—what should I, um, call—”

Snowy grabbed Carly by the hair, leaned down quickly, and growled in his ear, “If I do my job right, you won’t be able to make any words at all.”

“O-oh god,” Carly breathed.

“That’ll work too,” Snowy chirped, before pressing a hard kiss to Carly’s temple, and then letting go of his hair. He walked back over to the desk where he’d left a little bottle of lube and took a seat, intending just to sit and watch for a little bit—the anxious ones always put on the best show, usually without even knowing it.

It really was a great-looking ass—frankly, it was a shame that it hadn’t been stuffed with dick before, but Snowy was not about to complain about his ability to be the first one in there. He smiled, as he watched the way Carly’s thighs shivered in the cool of the room…or maybe just the scrutiny he could probably feel like a prickle on his skin. Fuck, Snowy wanted to ruin that ass.

“Spread your knees,” he ordered, after a few minutes of just looking his fill. Carly started to push up onto his hands again, but Snowy stopped him with an aggressive clear of his throat. “Did I say use your hands? I said spread your knees. I want to see that virgin little hole. See if it’s even worth having my dick in it.”

Carly made that strangled noise again, but then, after a moment of just breathing heavily, he shuffled around a little so that his knees were spread further apart. Without the leverage of his hands, though, his ass dropped down, obscuring Snowy’s view.

“That’s not what I—oh—” Snowy cut off, surprised, when Carly corrected the issue himself, arching his back a little so that his ass cocked upward. Snowy still couldn’t see his hole exactly, but the posture was working really well for him. “Good. I like that a lot,” he praised tepidly. He hitched up his hips and pushed his briefs down, then got his non-gloved hand on his dick and gave himself a few firm pumps.

“Th-thank you,” came Carly’s voice, wobbly and uncertain. He gave an aborted little thrust of his hips, flexing and releasing his firm glutes. 

Snowy hummed softly in the back of his throat, as he slowed down his stroke and tightened his grip on his cock a little bit more. “That’s nice, Carlson. Really good. Give me one more, and then I want to see that pretty little hole,” he ordered, chuckling a little at the ripple of a shiver that went through Carly. Snowy watched him try to spread his knees a little more, but he couldn’t make it work—his ass was too thick, and goddamn Snowy couldn’t wait to fuck it. He had pretty infinite patience though, wanting to draw out the moment as long as he could. It was always more satisfying that way. “You can use your hands if you have to,” he added, before he got to his feet, shimmied his underwear the rest of the way off, and grabbed the bottle of lube to walk back over to the bed for a closer view.

“Fuck—“ Carly swore and then, hesitantly pushed more of his weight onto his shoulders, smashing his face into the pillow, as he raised his hands behind himself and grabbed his cheeks. “Fuck, fuck, this is so humili—fuck!”

The smacking sound seemed to ring throughout the room, and Snowy was tempted to give Carly another one just because his ass pinked up so nicely with just that one delicious slap, but there was time for all that later, once he was buried deep in that ass. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Carlson. I said I wanted to see the hole I’m gonna fill up with dick later,” Snowy explained.

Carly made a frustrated noise into the pillow, but then, slowly spread his cheeks and finally, finally Snowy got a glimpse of that tight little pucker.

“Mmm, that’s very nice,” Snowy commented, as he sped up his hand on his dick again. He was fairly hard already, but the sight of Carly’s hole was definitely helping to work him up more. “Look at how sweet it looks. Spread a little more, Carlson, you can do it. I want to see that hole work.”

“I—I don’t think I can—”

“—you can and you will,” Snowy interrupted, before he pressed his gloved fore-and-middle fingers to Carly’s perineum.

“Jesus!” Carly flinched aggressively forward, but valiantly kept his hands in place.

“Hmm, that might be fun too actually,” Snowy said, considering. He began to press in a little, rubbing against the sensitive skin in firm little circles, a mimicry of what he’d do once he got his fingers inside Carly. “Work you over just like this until you come and never give that hole the dick it’s begging for.”

“No, no, you promised, you said—FUCK!”

Snowy grinned and then brought four fingers back down again, spanking directly over Carly’s hole, before sliding back up and massaging firmly against his perineum again. “I decide what you get, Carlson. I decide what you deserve.” But the truth was, that hole was practically screaming for a dick to fill it up, and Snowy was absolutely going to get in there and wreck that ass before the night was over, whether Carly was a good boy and deserved it or not.

“Fuck you, man, seriously, fuck you—ah, ah, ah! Fuck!” Carly cried out at each successive spank against his asshole, flinching forward and then pushing back like he wanted more.

Snowy brought his hand down in one more spank, but then slowly circled his fingers around the rim. “Little brat—I know what you’re trying to do,” he said calmly, as he bent a little and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed. He uncapped it and pressed the tip just above Carly’s hole, ignoring Carly’s hiss at the cool sensation, then began rubbing it into the rim. “You think you’re going to get me to go faster if you piss me off…but you made a mistake, Carlson.”

“Wha—oh god, that’s so—g-goo—what do you m-mea—mmmmmhhhmmm—”

“—because when my toys make me angry, it just makes me want to go even slower,” Snowy continued, as he finished a slow circuit of Carly’s rim and then slipped his two fingers to Carly’s perineum again and began massaging there again.

“Noooooo, oh god, no, please—please,” Carly groaned, pushing backwards as best he could.

“Look at you,” Snowy said, almost dismissive, “gagging for it. I thought ass play was gay, Carlson? I thought it was for—”

“—no, no I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean that, I swear I didn’t, I was just—I just was-was—oh god, please, please, Snow, pleeeease—”

Snowy grinned widely at Carly’s begging. He slid two fingers back to Carly’s hole and pressed them in just enough for that sweet little pucker to part a little bit. “What did you want me to do, Carlson?” he asked. “Tell me what you want.”

The frustration in Carly’s tone when he answered was even sweeter than the begging had been. “Please, please, you know what I—you already—I already said it, before, you said, you said, oh god, please, please—”

“—tell me what you want, Carlson, right now.” Snowy pressed a little more firmly, enough for the tip of his index finger to dip just that much inside Carly’s hole. “Tell me what you want me to do with this sweet little asshole.”

Carly’s eyes were shut tight and his face was bright red with exertion and embarrassment. He looked absolutely beautiful. “Please,” he said, hoarse and thready with need, “please t-touch—you said you would, please.”

“Oh, just touch? You just want me to keep doing this right here?” Snowy deliberately misunderstood; he tapped gently at Carly’s hole once, twice, three times in quick succession, as gently as he was able, and then without warning, slid forward and stroked Carly’s copiously-leaking dick firmly from root to tip. “Or did you mean you wanted me to touch this?”

“No, no, no, no, noooooooo,” Carly moaned, shaking with need, even as he humped his hips forward to get more friction on his dick in Snowy’s hand. “Oh god, please, why are you so—you said you’d—god, fuck, fuck, please, fuck me! You said you’d fuck me, I want you to fuck me, please!”

“Yes, good, so good, that’s what I wanted to hear,” Snowy said and reached back and slid his index finger knuckle deep into Carly’s hole. Carly tensed immediately all over; his hole clenched on Snowy’s finger, his spine straightened, and his neck flexed in a way that looked painful. “Easy, easy now,” he continued, running his free hand down the length of Carly’s spine in a soothing pet. “You want to be fucked, you have to let me get you ready.”

“I—hunnngh,” Carly managed, as Snowy reached under him again and began stroking his dick. Slowly, his shoulders un-hunched and his back loosened, and Snowy was able to slip his finger back out. “W-wait, no, no, please, put, ah—oh god.”

“What’s that, Carlson?” Snowy asked, biting down on his lower lip to keep from laughing.

Carly exhaled a shaky breath and then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees again. He then went further, sitting back on his haunches and resting his hands on his thighs. He couldn’t look at Snowy, even when Snowy came around so that he was standing in front of Carly instead, and his face was bright red. Snowy reached out with his cleaner hand and pressed his knuckles to Carly’s fevered forehead, and a sob hitched from Carly’s throat, which only seemed to make him even more embarrassed for his behavior.

Snowy trailed his knuckles down Carly’s cheek in a parody of gentleness and then gripped him by the chin firmly. “You gonna talk to me, Carlson, or are we done?”

Carly swallowed hard against another sob, but it came out anyway when he opened his mouth to speak. His face crumpled up like he might actually cry, and it took all of Snowy’s considerable self-control not to grin giddily in anticipation of it. “I—I was gonna s-say—” he exhaled hard and paused for a long moment, and then continued, “put it back, please? I want—I want to keep going. I want you to fuck me, please.” He was whispering by the end, deeply and thoroughly ashamed.

Snowy surged forward and kissed him roughly. He was so fucking pretty that he deserved a kiss, even when Snowy wasn’t really the kissing sort. He pulled back quickly though, ignoring the way Carly chased him forward, and tapped his cheek twice. “Hands and knees, sweet thing, and we’ll try again.”

He got Carly back into position and ran his clean hand over Carly’s sweat-slickened skin, soothing the way Snowy might have soothed one of his horses back home and admiring up close the thick hockey muscles that wouldn’t stop twitching and flexing under his hand. When he reached Carly’s ass again, he gave it a firm squeeze before he tugged the cheek to the side and let go, watching it bounce back easily and smiling as Carly’s breath hitched in his throat. He did it again, but this time, before he let go, he drew his finger in a line along Carly’s crack, circling the rim, and tracing down until he reached the spot just under Carly’s heavy balls.

“Ple-please just do it,” Carly said, through gritted teeth. “I can’t—I can’t wait any-anymore, please. Please.”

“Fuck, that’s nice.” The praise slipped out in a low growl; Snowy hadn’t meant to say it aloud that time, and he certainly didn’t mean for Carly to hear it, but the answering moan and the way Carly pressed back into Snowy’s hand spoke for themselves. He could run with it. “There he goes again,” Snowy continued more evenly, as if he was talking to himself, “gagging to get that assed filled up.”

“Mmmph—please!”

Snowy uncapped the lube again and got two fingers of his gloved hand all oiled up, then pressed both of them to Carly’s rim. “Relax now—breathe in, good, that’s very good, and now…breathe out.” In time with Carly’s measured exhale, Snowy pressed both fingers in; he was met with just the barest hint of resistance at first, but then the exhalation worked to relax Carly’s body enough to take both fingers to the knuckle. “That’s it, take them,” Snowy said, waiting for Carly to relax a little bit more before pushing in further until his fingers were fully buried in that absolutely perfect ass.

Carly’s breath seemed to be backing up on him—loud, heavy inhalations through his nose and sharp exhalations—and his body shook underneath Snowy’s other hand. His dick had only flagged a little during their brief pause and had perked right back up under Snowy’s ministrations.

“Look at that,” Snowy said, almost meanly, as he brought his other hand down for another aggressive stroke of Carly’s cock. “Look at how fucking much he wants it. Look at how much he loves having fingers up his ass.”

“I—I, uh, ye-yeah-yes, I—I really want—ah!” Carly cried out as Snowy pulled his fingers out and thrust them slowly back in, perfectly matching the slow pace of another stroke of Carly’s dick. “That’s—oh, oh fuck, that’s s-so—so m-much—”

“—you think that’s so much, Carlson?” Snowy taunted, thrusting his fingers in and curving them towards Carly’s prostate. “Is that really all you think you can take?”

“Ye-ye-es—I mean, n-no, I can—I can take m-m—” Carly cut off suddenly on a sharp, loud moan, ass clenching tight around Snowy’s fingers and arms buckling to drop his chest down to the bed again.

Snowy chuckled, continuing to gently stroke and pet the pads of his fingers over Carly’s prostate. “What was that?” he asked, when Carly cried out again, strangled and breathy, his hands scrabbling for purchase in the hotel bed’s silky comforter. “Was that ‘more’ I heard?”

Carly was clearly already beyond words—Snowy normally would have chalked it up to his own superior skill, except that he thought the extreme response was more likely due to Carly having had no idea what his body could do for him. Carly’s dick was also leaking pre-come in longer streams. Snowy could see it pooling beneath him on the bed, which gave him an idea.

“Look at that, Carlson,” he growled, pulling his fingers from Carly with an obscene squelching noise only matched by the pitiful whine that Carly let out. He then stepped forward to grab Carly by the neck, yanked him backward and shoved his face down to the bed to see how much he’d dribbled all over. “Look at that mess you made just from a couple of fingers.”

“Oh…oh god,” Carly moaned, squeezing his eyes shut tight, as Snowy pushed him a little closer, almost but not quite mashing his cheek into it.

“Open your eyes and look at what you’ve done,” Snowy ordered, punctuating it with a little squeeze to the scruff of Carly’s neck.

It took a moment, but then Carly opened his eyes and ran his gaze over the little pool of pre-come. “That’s—I—oh god, I don’t—wh-what are—”

“—stop babbling,” Snowy said, laughing at him, “or I’m not going to let you come.”

Carly’s eyes widened and then his face crumpled up again in a pained grimace. “No, please—I have to, you have to let me—”

“—I don’t have to let you do anything, Carlson. In fact…” Snowy trailed off and moved back behind Carly, gave his inner thighs two sharp smacks until Carly seemed to get the message and shakily pushed back up into position again. Snowy waited until he got his fingers back into that perfect ass, waited several long moments until Carly was whimpering and shaking from the stimulation again before he finished, “…maybe I’ll just play with this ass until I get bored and then send you on your way.”

Carly groaned, “No, god, please, you can’t!”

“Of course I can. I can do whatever I want, and you’re going to thank me for it,” Snowy said dismissively, pulling his fingers all the way out and circling them teasingly light around Carly’s rim.

“Please, Snowy, please—please—oh god!”

Snowy thrust in again, curved his fingers inside to begin rubbing his prostate again, as well as carefully pressing his thumb against Carly’s perineum on the outside, while pumping at his leaking dick—coming at Carly from both sides and making him scream again. “Better come soon then, Carlson, I’m getting bored,” he warned.

“I’m gonna—oh god, Snow, I’m gonna—I’m gonna c-come—” Carly cut off then on a strangled squeak, as Snowy suddenly removed his hand and let go of his dick, stopped touching him entirely. “No, no, oh god!” he cried, body trembling from the unexpected cease of sensation, the orgasm that had been about to crest abruptly aborted. His breath hitched and he fell forward again, shoulders shaking and face pressed into the bedspread.

Snowy let himself enjoy the view for just a moment—Carly’s ass still presented up in the air, begging to be fucked—and then came around to tug Carly up by the chin. He still wasn’t crying yet, but his eyes were red-rimmed like he was barely holding back. “Hmm,” Snowy said, cocking his head and appraising Carly without further comment. He then climbed up onto the bed and sat himself against the headboard, stretching his legs out in front of himself. He smirked at Carly, who sat back on his haunches and tried to catch his breath, and then ripped off the latex glove and tossed it on the floor.

“W-wait, oh…oh, no, you—you said—” Carly tried, but couldn’t manage a sentence, swallowed hard and then shakily exhaled again. “Please, please, Snowy, you promised.”

“I got bored,” Snowy lied, as he got a hand on his dick and began lazily to jack himself.

Carly’s face crumpled up again, distressed and still clearly so turned it might have been painful. He looked impossibly gorgeous, tears clinging to his eyelashes, even as he stubbornly refused to let them fall. “Why won’t you—” he began, looking steadfastly at Snowy’s bare chest, shame coloring his tone beautifully, “please…please, Snowy, I want—I want to be…I want to be—”

“—tell me, sweet thing,” Snowy interrupted softly, stilling his hand on his dick, but only barely managing when he felt nearly ready to come himself. “But look me in the eyes when you do it, or I won’t give you what you want so badly.”

With effort, Carly dragged his eyes up to meet Snowy’s. They glistened, and when he blinked, finally, finally, the tears started to fall down his cheeks. “I want to be fucked,” he whispered, strained against the obvious lump in his throat.

Snowy groaned involuntarily, tightened his grip on himself, and began fucking up into his fist, at the first sight of those gorgeous, gorgeous tears. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he told Carly—it was early yet, and Snowy knew it, but he’d always been a sucker for when they started to cry. “So, so pretty for me, Carlson.”

Carly sniffed loudly and aggressively reached up a hand to swipe at his leaking eyes, shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping himself from sobbing openly. “You’re so fucking mean,” he said, sounding exactly like a petulant teenager.

“You like it,” Snowy breathed, pointedly dropping his gaze to Carly’s angry-red cock. Whining with embarrassment, Carly tried to curl in on himself again. “Don’t you hide from me,” Snowy ordered then, reluctantly letting go of his own cock.

“Then fuck me, goddamnit it!” Carly shouted, before he immediately fell forward onto hands and knees again, hands on either side of Snowy’s feet on the bed and face dipping between his legs. He shook all over and cried openly.

“Oh, oh, my sweet, sweet thing,” Snowy soothed, barely able to contain himself. Fuck, he was giddy with need now, more than ready to fuck Carlson until he screamed. Still, he had more to do, though—he had more to wring from this perfectly gorgeous idiot. Carly would be able to take more. He was already doing so well, but he could take more, Snowy knew it. He leaned forward then and gathered Carly’s face between his hands, smoothing his thumbs over Carly’s cheeks. “Of course, of course, I’ll give you what you want. I’ll give you everything. Such a good, good boy.”

Carly shivered again, practically vibrating with need and shame in equal parts. He closed his eyes and leaned into Snowy’s hands, but tears continued to leak out. “No you won’t, you won’t, you keep saying that, but you don’t give it to me. You said, you said you’d give it to me, but you won’t, you won’t, you won’t,” he babbled, nuzzling in as much as he could.

“Hush now, sweet thing,” Snowy murmured, shaking Carly’s head back and forth gently the way he would to a dog. “Let me give you what you want.”

Carly’s voice shook as he asked, “You’re teasing again, aren’t you?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” Snowy brushed his thumb under Carly’s right eye, catching his tears. “Look at me,” he then ordered. He waited until Carly opened his eyes and focused on him, then Snowy bared his teeth in something like a smile and added, “I like you like this. And so does my boy.”

Tater likely wasn’t paying any attention at all anymore, but the reminder to Carly that someone else was involved in their little tryst was enough to make his face crumple as he sobbed and tried to jerk himself out of Snowy’s grip.

“What? What’s wrong, baby?” Snowy asked, barely able to keep the glee out of his tone, as he let Carly squirm away. “Did you forget? Did you forget that Alex is on the other side of that wall listening to every move we make?”

“Why—are you, fuck—fuck!” Carly cried, voice shaking with sobs. He glanced over at the shared wall and frowned, inhaling a shaky breath in a clear attempt to try to calm down. “You, um, are you—are you sure he won’t…he won’t t-tell anyone?”

Snowy laughed brightly, and Carly looked back at him, face pained. “I already promised you he wouldn’t. Is there a particular fucking reason that you don’t believe me?”

Carly’s eyes narrowed at that, but he suddenly crawled forward, crowding up into Snowy’s space and straddling his lap. (Snowy was, quite honestly, very impressed with his moxie and also immediately planned on making him pay for his little display of initiative.) “Because you keep saying things and not fucking doing them, Snow,” Carly growled, pushing his hips forward so that his dick frotted up against Snowy’s.

Snowy resisted the urge to shove him completely off the bed—he might have done it, if it weren’t for the fact that the friction felt phenomenal on his dick—and rolled his eyes. “You’re so pathetic, Carlson. Look at you,” he drawled, as bored as he could make it, “begging to be fucked. Do you hear yourself? Begging for a cock up your ass…trying to piss me off into fucking you. God, god, you’re so embarrassing.”

“No, I—I’m not, I’m not begging, fuck!” Carly protested. He sniffed, and quickly fisted a hand into his eye, as if he could hide the fact that he was still crying and still so unbelievably into it. His dick was a thick, hard line against Snowy’s, and he rolled his hips again, hissing at the way it clearly felt so good to him too.

“You’re begging, honey,” Snowy insisted, and bit back a smile at the way Carly sagged forward and pushed his face into Snowy’s shoulder with a soft moan at the ridiculous endearment. He was so fucking easy for it—all hockey players were, really. The praise kink ran wild among them like a plague. “So embarrassing how badly you want it.”

“Please, please,” Carly moaned again, the words muffled into Snowy’s skin.

Snowy smoothed his hands down Carly’s back until he reached Carly’s ass, then pulled gently to open him up. “Hmmm,” he said, kneading that perfect thick ass, as he pretended to consider, “I do want to fuck that hole…”

“You can—”

“—it is such a pretty hole,” he kept talking, ignoring the way Carly whimpered as he turned his face into Snowy’s neck, panting and leaking tears again, “and it would feel so good on my cock. I’d fuck it so nice and slow, take my time, make it feel every single inch of me—all hard and hot and slick.”

Carly pulled back to look Snowy in the eyes again. He looked, god, so deliciously mortified and defeated, with tears on his lashes and a bright red blush staining his cheeks. He was every cliché Snowy loved in porn, and he was absolutely perfect because of it. “I want it, Snowy, please. Please give it to me,” he begged, voice barely above a hoarse whisper, low and full of shame.

He was ready.

Snowy smiled, leaned forward and licked at the salty tear-track, and then moved closer still to speak low directly in Carly’s ear. “Go fetch me a condom, Carlson, and then I’ll give you what you’re so desperate for.”

The strangled sound of relief that escaped Carly’s throat zinged directly to Snowy’s dick, pre-come spurting out of the tip, and he dropped a hand to smear it along his cock. He jacked it firmly while Carly scrambled off the bed in an endearingly clumsy tangle of limbs and nearly brained himself on the desk when he tripped trying to pick up the condom box and grab one. He was clearly afraid that Snowy was going to change his mind, and fuck that was precious.

When Carly returned to the bed, he stopped short of climbing on top again. His knees brushed against the bed in a slight sag forward, and his head tipped down, averting his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat again, audibly swallowing a sob. “How—how should I—oh god!” he cut off on a cry, as Snowy reached for his leaking dick and squeezed.

“God help me, if I didn’t think you’d shoot off in two seconds, I’d think about putting this in my mouth, Carlson,” Snowy praised, jerking Carly off a little more, making him push his hips forward even as he curled in on himself to try to stop himself from doing just that—coming before he got what he’d been begging for so prettily all night.

“Pl-please, you have to—to st—stop, or I’ll—or I’ll—”

“—you want me to stop?” Snowy suggested, injecting as much surprise and disdain into his voice as he was able. He leaned forward then and when he spoke again, his lips brushed along the swollen, wet head of Carlson’s cock. “But you’re so close to getting what you want, honey.”

Carly’s head tipped back and he let out a truly anguished cry. His hands curled into fists at his side, as he gave a valiant effort to stop himself, but then, as Snowy suckled just once, light and teasing, at his head, he shuddered violently and came in thick, sticky streaks, sobbing heavily all the while.

He was absolutely, ridiculously, unfairly pretty this way, and Snowy grinned widely, more turned on than even before.

Snowy jerked Carly through his climax carefully, then slid his hand through the jizz on Carly’s stomach to coat it. “Look at this fucking mess,” he said, almost conversationally. “Look at the mess you made, sweet thing.”

Too wrecked for words, Carly pitched forward wracking with sobs, all the mixed emotions clearly doing him in, his hands falling to the bedspread and immediately fisting in the starchy hotel sheets.

“This must be so embarrassing for you,” Snowy continued, as he got up from the bed finally. He retrieved the condom from where Carly had dropped it on the bedside, quickly tore it open, and rolled it on himself. He used the come to slick up his dick and then easily pressed it up against Carly’s ass, frotting between his cheeks a little before he spread them with his hands and ground right up against Carly’s rim. “I probably shouldn’t even bother—not like you want it anymore, right, baby?”

In answer, Carly just tipped his face into the mattress and fucking presented his thick hockey ass like he couldn’t possibly want anything more in the entire world than to finally, finally get fucked. He whimpered when Snowy pressed in, just a little, not even the whole tip, just a nudge really to let Carly know it was coming for real this time, and then he, perfect, sweet, gorgeous thing that he was, got his hands on his cheeks and spread them wide for Snowy to slide in.

“Look at that,” Snowy said, as he started to thrust in, slow at first until he was buried thick and tight. “Look at this hole—knew you were made to take cock, Carlson. All that begging like a little bitch and sure enough, you knew what you needed.”

“Please—please—yes, yes, thank—oh god, thank you, thank you!” It was muffled, certainly, until Carly turned his face out of the sheets and pushed up a little bit to arch his back into the thrusts, and then Snowy could hear him loud and clear, hoarse and needy and pretty as hell.

Snowy put his back into it, snapping his hips forward and pulling back slow and ruthless. “You like being full, huh? Thought you would. So fucking embarrassing for you, baby. After the way you ran your mouth?” The words came unbidden now, so well into it was Snowy. He barely knew what he was saying, only knowing that it made Carly’s ass cling to him, desperate to keep Snowy inside him.

“I—oh god, yeah, yes, I like—I want it, I’m—god, god, I’m so—I’m so—you’re so—fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!”

“That’s it, accept it, sweet thing,” Snowy encouraged, his own voice going hoarse now with use and the need to get off. “Your pretty fat ass is made for fucking, just like you always thought it was.”

Carly moaned and pushed up even more. Snowy debated for only a moment, but then reached an arm around to pull him up even more, wrapping it around Carly’s broad chest and pulling him back against Snowy’s own. Carly raised an arm and grasped at the back of Snowy’s head, arching himself in a gorgeous line that had Snowy wishing he’d positioned them in front of mirror to properly appreciate.

Snowy then moved his other hand from Carly’s hip to grab at Carly’s perked-up dick. “Look at this,” he said, roughly in Carly’s ear. “Look at you getting hard again from my cock in your ass.”

“I—god, I know—I _know_,” Carly whined, before he shakily inhaled and exhaled again. He turned his face to meet Snowy’s eyes and swallowed hard. “Please keep fucking me. Please. I want it. It’s all—it’s all I want.”

“Fuck!” Snowy cried out sharply. He adjusted his arm enough that he had a good, solid grip on Carly around the chest, then began to thrust his hips up in a brutal pace, chasing his own climax with dizzying speed.

Carly felt perfect around him, wet and tight and so hot against his cock. Snowy pressed his face against the soft, sweat-slick skin at Carly’s neck, dragged his teeth at Carly’s nape and reveled in the way it made Carly whine and shiver. “Are you gonna, oh ffffuck, are you gonna c-come?” he asked, breathless and almost nervous.

“That what you want?” Snowy asked, punctuating each word with a hard, smacking thrust in. “Want me to come in this tight little hole? Want me to fill you up, honey?”

Carly cried out again, as Snowy grinded in deep, pressing his hips flush against the thick firm muscle of Carly’s ass-cheeks. Snowy could see how flushed his face was, and he could tell it was still from embarrassment more than it was from the exertion, although maybe it six of one, half-dozen of the other at this point. Snowy was too close now, though, to care too much.

“I could fill you up so nice, since it’s clearly what you want. This fat ass is just made to be filled up with come. I know…I should ask my boy to come in here after I’m done with you and slide in right after me. He can shoot his load in here too. You’re so fucking slippery and open, like a little goddamn slut.”

“Oh fuck—fuck, god, _god_!” Carly cried out as a second orgasm tore through him, to Snowy’s absolute delight.

“Would you look at that?” Snowy teased, thrusting in deep again and rolling his hips in a slow grind. “You do wanna be filled up. Look at you coming at just the thought of getting all that come up in you.”

“Please,” Carly begged, voice broken and wrung out entirely, barely managing much sound, “please. I want it. Please give it to me. I want it.”

“Maybe I won’t,” Snowy said, just to try to keep it going a little longer—but it was inevitable now. He was so close. It wouldn’t be long.

Carly sobbed then, a guttural thing that seemed to come from whatever reserve of energy he had left. He tore himself out of Snowy’s arms and pitched forward, hands scrabbling at the bedspread, then widened his stance as much as he could, so that Snowy could slide in deep and split him open. “Come in me, Dustin, please!” he moaned, desperate and fierce.

Snowy buried himself inside and shot off with a low groan, pulsing for what felt like ages, spilling into the condom. He slumped over then, too, draping himself over Carly’s back and resting there for a long few moments—just long enough, though, to catch his breath because as soon as Carly started to squirm, Snowy sat up, pulled out and walked into the bathroom to get himself a towel to clean up with.

“Will you, um…can you…”

Snowy smirked as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror—taking in the little red marks from Carly’s fingertips, enjoying the way the tension from their game earlier had melted away with all this stress relief. He ignored Carly weakly calling from the bed, until he heard the telltale sound of Carly getting up and padding towards him.

“Did you want something else?” Snowy asked dismissively, before leaning forward to cup his hands under the faucet and splash a little water on his face.

“Um, I…I don’t know,” Carly said. He hovered in the bathroom doorway, looking like a lost kid instead of the six foot two, two hundred pounds of pure muscle elite NHL defenseman he was. It was almost sweet. Tater was going to eat it up.

Snowy brushed past him back into the bedroom proper and then picked up Carly’s clothes to toss them at him. “Cool, well, see you in a few months then. We’ll whoop your pretty little ass in Providence too,” he said, nodding at the clothes Carly caught on instinct. “You need, like, help or something putting those on?” he added, a little haughtily.

“Um, I just, uh, thought maybe we…um could you…um…” Carly trailed off when his voice started to waver a little again. The crash was definitely coming. 

Snowy needed to hurry him along a little. So he rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb toward the wall. He raised his voice just enough so Tater could hear and said, “If you want to cry a little more, my boy can hold you and kiss you and pet you or whatever the fuck it is you think you need.”

Carly hiccoughed and then defiantly scrubbed a hand over his face, like he could hide the fact that he was still leaking tears of exhaustion. Fuck, he still looked so beautiful like this. Tater really was going to have so much fun taking care of him. “I don’t _need_ anything,” Carly said, sounding so unbelievably unsure that Snowy knew he didn’t have to worry about Carly bypassing Tater’s room. He was going to knock on that door the second he walked out of Snowy’s room.

“Great—bye then,” Snowy dismissed him, gesturing to the door.

Carly swallowed heavily, sniffed, and then slowly got himself back into his clothes. He raised his hand to give Snowy an awkward little wave goodbye, and then finally he went to the door and left the room.

Snowy pulled the ruined comforter off the bed and then, a few moments later, when he heard three sharp knocks on the wall, he smiled and fell onto the bed, starfishing out and letting himself sink into the soft mattress.

It worked, what they had, he and Tater. They complemented each other perfectly, in fact. And as he drifted off to sleep, he contented himself with the thought that they could share all the details tomorrow morning. Snowy could hardly wait.


End file.
